Beautifully Bare
by EroticLover
Summary: Characters: EW&LD, LW&RD, and L&JB They can be with each other, finally! In my story "Beautifully Bare" they will be able to be together in new, hot, sexy ways, and finding out what makes the other tick. But along with Ethan and Lena, Link and Ridley will have there chance at each other too and John and Liv Mind you, not all together! Warning: Lemons&Spice! Hope you like! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Beautifully Bare

**Chapter One**

**Beautifully Bare**

**Ethan's P.O.V**

**L**ena laid beneath me as I lowered a strawberry to her awaiting mouth. I had just dipped it into warm chocolate, and it was a bit drippy still, yet I wanted to feed it to her, not caring about the mess it would make. She giggled when it dribbled onto her chin. She tock the strawberry into her mouth, and bit into the juicy chocolate-covered fruit. I throw it aside, and then lowered to where the chocolate was still on her chin, and sucked it off.

Of, course, I couldn't just have that, I moved a few inches above, to where her mouth was, and kissed her.

Having out lips together, it felt like heaven. Her tongue, dancing with mine, with such intense heat it tock my breath away. My hand cupped the back of her head, holding her mouth to mine, I never wanted to let go. I was addicted to her.

Every time we had the chance to be alone, we'd sneak out to Greenerie and just make-out. God, we couldn't take out hands off each other! I smiled, because it just felt so good. It felt so good just to be able to simply hold her hand without getting hurt. It felt so good just to now that we had that freedom to do what we liked. It felt good not being bound to such limitations that we had had to deal with before.

I was such a lucky guy.

I slipped my lips away from her succulent lips and went to her neck. We usually are so into touching each others mouths with the others, to feel our tongues moving together, that we forgot other places. But I wanted to explore a bit, now that I finally –or at least a little bit- the need to kiss her sweet mouth dimed to where I was able to pull away from her lips.

When I kissed , and unexpectedly –to the both of us- started sucking at the sensitive skin there of her throat, she gasped.

Oh, my, and with that tone little gasp, I was me hooked.

I never stopped, I sucked, and I swirled my tongue as I did. Every time she let out a gasp, a moan, any sound, each time, it sent a jolt of electricity down my inter body. It jump-started my heart, making it jump wildly in my chest. And then making it beat wildly, making it pump blood fast and hard. It ran through everyone of my limbs. And it all went strait to my groin.

Oh, crap.

I groaned from the shock of it. It felt like a hand had reached between my legs and grabbed me by my package.

And Lena just so happened to be sitting on my lap in this very moment.

Double crap.

"Ethan…"

"Yeah, I'm aware…"

"Hummm…." She hummed to herself, then, suddenly, she tentively rocked her hips into mine.

"Lena!" I dame near yelled, yearning for more, but knowing it wasn't right. Oh, god…This wasn't going to be good.

"Lena, just because I have a…you know, doesn't mean we have to do it."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to," she said.

Yeah, I did, too, but I didn't want her to do anything she'd regret after.

Her hand went down my chest, passed everything and went to where I was throbbing uncontrollably. And started rubbing me through my jeans. I shuddered at the feel of her hand on me.

"Lena, baby…"

"Shhhh…," she shushed me.

I couldn't help but do what she said, and my last thought was I really, really hoped that this wasn't going to be a huge mistake.

**Lena's P.O.V:**

**I**'ve never had done what I was doing just now. And what I was doing was seducing Ethan. Well, wasn't seducing something you persuaded someone sexually?

Which I didn't have to do too much persuading, since he didn't need to be persuaded.

He wanted this, too, but not so much that he's completely gives up being a gentleman about something as serious as this. The giving of one's body was something to not take lightly, not matter who was initiating it. Love, in every form, either expressed through the body, or through our emotions, it was something not to take for granted, and that was why we never have done it, even when we were able to touch each other safely. Sure, we kissed, but kissing doesn't have anything on making love. Making love is sacred, to the both of us.

I have been stewing on this, weather if I wanted to go all the way with Ethan and I made up my mine. I was going to make love with and to Ethan Wate. I wanted him with a passion. Nothing would make me feel guilty about what we were about to do, because when I was with Ethan, all was okay-in my world-. All was safe, I knew I was going to be okay afterward, after I showed him my love. I knew he wouldn't leave me, like some other guys would. I trusted him with my life, with my love, with my heart, with my soul.

I loved him.

My hand was stroking back and forth against him, his hard flesh twitched behind the rough jeans.

"Sit up," I said to him. I tock his shirt off so I could run my hands down his chest. His nipples came to attention to my touch. I tock them between my fingers, twisting, rubbing, applying pressure to them. He let out a loud groan.

"I want you to know, before I go any further, that you want to do this?"

I asked, because I didn't want him to feel guilty after.

"Yes," he said in a breathless whisper.

"Good. And just so that you know, you are not forcing me to do anything I don't want? I wasn't to do this, I wasn't you, Ethan, all of you. And I will not regret anything I will have done to you."

He groaned his 'okay'.

He laid back onto the ground, beneath me. I looked down at him, and he was so disheveled, the look was so hot. His hair was in his face, covering his eyes, but I could still see them through the strands of dark chocolate brown hair. They shined through, like the moon shined through down on us through the lemon tree.

I took my tank top off, and then my bra. My breasts tumbled free from the confining cups. I through the bra over my shoulder. All the while, I had my eyes on Ethan's, holding his eyes with mine. I saw them alighted with a deeper, much stronger burn than before.

"Oh, my…" His words trailed off, but no words were not needed. Not with the way his eyes were saying all that he couldn't with words. A look, like they say, is worth a thousand words.

Then, I moved onto his jeans, unbuttoning, and unzipping them with calm hands. I was not nervous, because his eyes assured me enough to let me know I was everything he ever dreamed of, and more.

**Ethan's P.O.V:**

**L**ena's eyes were on mine, I couldn't look away from her, how could I. With her long, curly hair, it draped down her back, spilled over her shoulders. Her body, her eyes, were lit by the light from the moon, I could see her green and gold colored eyes. The eyes that I loved with a passion. Love was filling those eyes that I loved.

She tock hold of the waist bandof my jeans, andmoved them down my thighs. I lifted my hips to help. The only thing left were my boxers, she tock ahold of them too, until they were discarded.

We were beautifully bare to each other, finally. We were both beautifully bare to each other, in every single way.

Lena, following the way her hands tock, went down my body, until she was close to my aching flesh. Her hands grabbed hold of me. And the feel of her hand on me, there, was so incredible, I have never felt this good, not went I did it by myself, not even with the picture of her in my mind when I did it. She was just pure pleasure. She oozed pleasure out of every poor. She was pleasure incarnate.

Messaging my cock with her hand, she did this until pre cum leaked out of the tip. Oh, God, and then, the sight of her when she leaned down traced the wet trail back up to the head of my cock.

"Oh, Lena."

I groaned as she circles her tongue around the neck of the head before taking the whole head into her hot mouth and then she sucked. Her cheeks hollowed with each suck. God, she was beautiful. She then, changed, and instead of sucking only on the head, she went down as far as she could, and then resumed sucking. Bringing her tongue into play, licking the skin on the underside of my cock. And, then, I was lost. Lost in her beautiful mouth. I came with hard, jerking spurts. I kept my hips as still as I could.

"Oh…Lena!"

"Mmmmm…" She answered, her mouth to full of me to say much other than that. She swallowed what cum came, sucking one last time. She let me go with a 'pop'!

She came back up my body, in sexy slow motion. A wicked grin spread across on her face. Her thighs straddled my hips, I felt a drip of wetness fall from her. I tock a hand-where it had been holding onto the blanket underneath us- and found the wetness with my finger.

Oh, she was so wet, so beautifully wet. For my. I couldn't wait to feel that wetness engulf my cock, but before that happens, I was going to venture to that wetness, and feel it with my mouth.

I turned us, so that she was underneath me now. Her legs were open wide; I sat on my hunches and placed my hands on my upraised thighs. Stroking up and down her thighs. Teasing her. My hands went up to her breasts, her nipples-like mine were-were erect. I kissed my way up to her nipples, and tock on into my mouth, she wailed.

Her hands went to my hair, her thighs tightened around my hips, her fingers dug into my hair, messaging my scalp; her beautiful moans were filling up my ears. She was so dame beautiful. I let go of the one I was sucking, and put the other one in my mouth. She wailed again, tightening her thighs harder around me.

I wiggled free from her hold on me, wanting to taste her.

My fingers were there before my mouth was, circling around, finding her clit, rubbing that in tight circles. Her hips bucked against my hand. Soon, it'd be my mouth…

**Lena's P.O.V:**

**O**h,my god, I would have never dreamed of the day when Ethan Lawson Wate would go down on me. I watched him, it was hard not to, I watched him go father, and farther down. He kissed his way down, slowly. He caressed me with his nose; he'd inhale deeply, like he couldn't get enough of the sent that came off of my skin. Then, his lips skimmed the skin of my pussy; his tongue tentivly touched the wet flesh there. My hips, uncontrollably, bucked again. It was so hard not to. It didn't want the soft touches, it wanted harder touches.

His tongue replaced his fingers, circling my clit, fast. Then sucking on it even harder. He latched onto my clit until I came. Then before it was even over, his fingers were inside me. Pumping fast, hard. My pussy sucked him in, not wanting to let go of him when he retreated. I came again in a matter of minutes.

"Okay, Ethan! I think I'm ready."

"Oh, you are so ready, but I just can't tare my mouth away from you succulent heat."

His hand was still here, riding out the second orgasm with his fingers, and then added his mouth to the mix. He went back to sucking on my clit. Then, it was just one orgasm after the other. I lost count of how many, though I didn't really care, I was in complete bliss.

I was so soaked at the moment so ready. I dug my nails into his back, urging him up my body. Our bodies were alighted, and I was so ready. He was hard, I was dripping wet, and it was time.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and sank into me. I was so wet, that it didn't take much. He eased into me with ease, only a slight pinch of pain, and it passed as quickly as it came. And we went at it.

We fucked each other on instinct. It was in our nature to mate, and that was what we did. He trust just right, hard yet slow, and I came to meet him all the way, rocking my hips into his, taking him into my all the way. His balls his my ass, that was how far he was inside me, and I loved every slap of them against my ass. Every time he retreated, a suctioning sound was made because of how wet I was, and it was the most sexiest, most erotic sound ever to be herd, and I love ever sound.

We came, beautifully together.

**Ethan's P.O.V:**

Oh, my god.

**W**e laid on the blanket, our arms around each other, not ones of started talking, we just laid there in silence. We just watched the stares go bye, not caring of the time, we just let it go bye, together.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally

**Chapter Two**

_**Authors Note to you readers~~ This wasn't going to be my next chapter, but I hate the fact that it has been soooo long since I have added on to this particular story, I didn't rush on this, but it wasn't going to be my second one, but for now it will be, so here you go! It may stay, it may go and be another chapter, just so you fellow readers know. Enjoy!**_

_**~~EroticLover :)**_

**Ethan & Lena:**

**Ethan's P.O.V:**

**E**ver since that night under the lemon tree, we haven't been able to get our hands off of each other. Dame near everywhere we've been to we've done it at. And every time we did, it got hotter and hotter. Tonight, it seems like it's going to be in the car. Lena had rested her hand on my thigh, her head rested on my shoulder as I drove. I felt her turn toward me, and then her lips were on my neck; her tongue slipping past her lips to lick the skin there. I shuddered as her hand started to move, up and down on my thigh. Oh, God, we were in for a wild ride. Instead of going to her house, since we never have had sex there before-and never will. I turned and started driving to the lake, the one place that was still left untouched by our horny selves. Well, it was tonight.

"Baby, I'm gonna have a wreck if you don't hold on for a few minutes."

"I don't care." She breathed into my ear, her voice already husky. I loved it when her voice got like that, it was so sexy.

"Oh yeah? How will we explain what happened to the car to the officer when they come with the tow truck?" I asked her.

"We'll think of something." She said, in a none-caring voice.

I loved it when she got like this, I guess this is where the dark side of her comes out, in the bedroom. Wasn't I a lucky man or what?

Her had went up higher up my thigh, brushing her hand feather-light across my jeans. The touch went striate throught to my pulsing erection.

"Oh, God, your going to kill us."

"I haven't even started."

"Yeah, well, I feel like I'm going to explode if you keep it up."

"Not without me, your not." Her hand stopped, her lips that had wondered up to my ear stopped. It was even worse than when she was touching and kissing me. This was plain torture! I floored the gas, getting to the pond as fast as I could.

When we got there, she was all over me again. She immediately freed me from my suddenly confining pants, while I undid her shorts. I pushed her shirt up, and unclasped her bra, freeing her to my hands and avid mouth. We made out for a while, just savoring the fact that we can kiss now without me getting hurt. It was so sweet. We alternated to rough to sweet, hard to soft, to just pressing our lips together was a complete turn-on.

While our mouths' were welded together, our hands went exploring. She was so hot, heat radiated off of her in waves. So did I, God, was I hot for her, in body and in soul.

I felt my soul more now than ever before; it reached out to her, as hers did with mine. This wasn't just to relieve our physical needs, it went beyond that. It went way deeper than just the feeling of our bodies moving together in perfect synchronization, but this was also for our hearts, the love we feel for each other to come out a be showed in the most physicality way a human being can show it. It was so dammed raw. Even if we hadn't had found a way to be together this way, it wouldn't have made me love Lena any less, I'd still love her with a passion.

And the passion, the desire for one another, it never left. It'd built every time we were away from each other for long periods of time, which was rare. It got strong, so strong; it was all-consuming at times, and in those times, all I could think of was Lena, nothing else-okay, lets me rephrase that, I think more than I already do of Lena. I get so into the love I had for her that there wasn't anything else that mattered in my life at those very moments other than my Lena.

"Ethan," Lean whispered dreamily as she started rocking herself against me, so to soothe the raging animal inside us, to try and make our coupling last a bit longer than usual...But, in all honesty, it didn't do shit. She wanted to take it slow, but I didn't know how much I can take of this.

My hand went down, cupping her pussy from behind. There was only so much sweetness I could do before the animal came out, so I started to prepare her for me.

Starting with one finger, I circled her before going in deep with my finger. She clenched tightly around my finger, hungry for more.

"Lift up off my lap."

She went up higher onto her knees, giving me more room to move my finger inside her.

I moved my hand, slow, then fast, slow, then fast.

"Ethan." She said my name in that sexy husky voice.

"I love how wet you are, Lena. But I gonna make you wetter."

I took out my one finguer and gave her two more, and started moving my hand as fast as I could until she came. Her cum, hot and dripping out and ran down my hand. Oh, that was sexy.

Her moans were sexily drawn out. I loved how she moaned. Hell, I loved everything about her. Her moans, her husky voice, how she bit her lip when she came, how she lick her lips after a long kiss, how she rubbed herself against my erection, I like the strait up fact that no matter how much of myself I give her, she wanted more, she couldn't get enough of me. God, there were so many things I loved about her.

"Okay baby, I gonna come inside," she answers me with a moan.

I grabbed my shaft, stroking myself until a bit a pre-cum came out of the tip, then I stroked her wet opening before I eased my tip inside her.

"Oh, oh, oh..." I think she was still sore after the last time we done it, which wasn't long ago.

"Its okay, baby." I crooned to her. With the knowledge, it calmed me down, making it bearable to be tender with her, not rough. Never in my life would I want to hurt her during our lovemaking.

I adjusted the seat until it was reclined as far as it would go. It still wasn't enough, but we'd manage. She grabbed hold of the shoulders of the set as I pushed through her sleet folds. I don't know how I ever lasted longer than a minute what with her pussy clanging around my cock in a death grip, but I did, because all I had to do was be all the way inside her and I done.

"Ride me, baby."

She had a good, solid hold on the set, and I had a good hold on her hips so as to steady her. She didn't need to be told twice, she went to town on me. High pitched wines escaped from her parted lips each time she moved, weather it was up or down, one of her sweet moans was there at the ready to come out of her beautiful mouth. It wrapped around me like a snake, a beautiful sexy snake. Her moans were equivalent to a sweet symphony, a symphony just for me. I loved her dance of love, her withering and the shivers of pleasure rolling down her back, her body.

She swiveled her hips, she moved her hips in tight circles, the head of my cock messaging the parts inside her the felt good to her. All the while her tight pussy milked me tight, and hard. My breath left my in ragged, hard puffs of breath every time she'd take me all the way in to the root. Her breasts bounced, they moved against my chest, I could feel the erect nipples rub against mine.

She came, and then I came, we came blissfully together.

I pulled her down to me, holding her tight against my chest. Her erect nipples rubbed against mine, creating a pleasant feeling. Her pussy was still quivering, wanting more, addicted. And I was still hard even after that.

I took my hands from her back and cupped her breasts', and brought them up to my mouth. I sucked one into my mouth, it tasted salty from her sweat, but it also tasted like lemon and rosemary, that was the taste of her, and I loved it. I took the other one in between my fingers and pinched and rolled them, as I sucked and rolled her nipples, I was still hard inside her, I rubbed up and swiveled my cock inside her again, it didn't take much to make her cum again, so, for the second time tonight, she came apart in my arms, and I came with her this time.

"I love the hell outta you, Ethan Wate."

"And I love you, Lean Duchannes."


	3. Chapter 3: Pie

**(Trying) To Making Amma's Pie:**

**Ethan's P.O.V:**

"What's all that?" I asked Lena, she was walking up to the door, her arms filled with grocery bags, I could make out a flour sack inside one the bags.

"You told me you found Amma's recipes? Didn't you?"

Me and my Dad had went into Amma's room yesterday to clean up, we didn't throw anything away, we just cleaned it up, and while we were, I found her recipe book, filled with everything she use to make.

"Yeah, it in the kitchen, why?"

"Well, I was thinking, in honor of Amma, how about we try and make one of her famous pies?"

"Lena, that's impossible, I can't even make hot chocolate, let along a pie!" I gave her the, 'you remember', look. I was referring to that one, cold snowy day, and I tried fruitfully to make it, but it came out clumpy.

"Well, lets just try, anyway, we owe the Greats a treat after all they've done for us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I've always wanted to make a pie," Lena said happily.

" Made I'll be up there with Amma someday in the pie world."

"Yeah, you have a long way to go."

"Well, no time like the present!"

I got out the recipe book and we got started.

And hour later, we had made a lemon meringue pie. I decide to start out with this one, for Uncle Abern. Since Amma still had to make up for the other times when she didn't make him his pie, I'm guessing I'll be an expert by the time I'm dead.

After it cooled, we took as little a piece as we could, to try it.

"Mmmm, not bad as we thought. It's good!"

"Yeah, but not as good as Amma's."

"Well, of course not. But someday, we will be that good."

We covered the pie, and we took along with us a bottle of Wild Turkey, with a shot glass, and a can of tobacco.

"Does Abern like tobacco, too?"

"No, this isn't for him. Do you remember that Crow, the one that tried to carry to book?"

"Yes."

"Well, as hard as it is to believe, the bird likes to eat tobacco and likes to drink whisky."

"Ewww."

"Agreed."

We reached Uncle Abern's grave, placing the pie on his grave, and filled the shot full of whisky. I took a little bit for myself, and handed it to Lena, she did the same. Not to get drunk, but in honor of our passes loved ones. A toast, if you will, to the Greats. To Anna, to my Momma

We took a seat around the grave, and held hands, and just spent a little time with them.


End file.
